


What Was His

by Theonlylucysaxon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlylucysaxon/pseuds/Theonlylucysaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy loves being his, but so far its been all adoration and reward.</p>
<p>What will she think of her first proper punishment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Offenses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [And our beloved Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=And+our+beloved+Harry).



> May have over used the warnings-- not terribly sure of it. Just know I wanted it better safe than sorry.

They'd been seeing one another all of two months. Two months, and Lucy knew Harold Saxon was somehow unlike any other man she'd ever known and in being different lay the fact she KNEW she would marry this man. If he would have her of course, for Lucy found herself marveled at the idea such a man would be so pleased by having her as his own.... Oh, but she knew Harry was. It was a thing he got drunk off of, it seemed much of the time. A thing he delighted in and reveled in and it made her skin chill as she sat in her office--- just to remember the way he would look at her when they made love. He was her first, of course, and he loved it. He loved feeling she was for him. She sort of got off on it too, to be terribly honest. 

He liked to be called things like Daddy, Master, Sir..... When they made love he was always in control. He liked to tie her up, to play with her ass, to spank her hard and bite her harder. He liked to see her lily pale skin bruised by his affection and her doe eyes blown with lust by his incitement. He liked to have this person so innocent and yet so beautiful hunger, ache, desire, and crave him. He awoken in her a sensuality she didn't know she had, and as much pleasure as she brought him by her eagerness, it was her receptiveness to take the pleasure he gave to her--even the painful kind, even the kind that would have scared most virgins off.... Lucy took it all and delighted in and it drove Harry to delirium to think of how lovely and how perverse his little pet was. 

Today, little did Lucy know what was coming for her. She'd taken for granted that Harry feeling she belonged to him in their lovemaking had many more implications than she could fathom. Her first strike? She hadn't answered his calls all morning because she was in a meeting. In retrospect, she would stick to her guns that this act was not one of rebellion-- it was simply her being independent. Of course for Harry, those words were synonyms. He was a man of control and it angered him to think she had a priority above him. But he reminded himself-- even as the drums might have thrummed a little louder and his vision might have clouded.... He reminded himself she was a human and humans were naturally willful. He soothed himself at the idea the primates were so very simple minded and she might genuinely have been having a lapse into her natural species-based stupidity.

Then came her second strike. Harry decided to pick her up at her office for lunch instead of letting her meet him at the restaurant. Perhaps he'd get her to suck him off before they went to the have their meal depending on if the mood struck him. He brushed his thumb over his signet ring as he contemplated how delicious it would be for her to have such an experience in her office... Perhaps she'd be loud enough for others to here-- perhaps he would. Let all the men in the office hear how skilled his pet was. Mmm... He liked the idea.

Unfortunately, his delight was ended when he found himself coming to pick up Lucy and she was in a meeting with a client. Now, he was a patient man when it suited him. Far more so than the other well known time lord, the doctor. The daft man couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes at a time and Harry was very glad he was not so inclined. However he found his patience tested when he overheard her making weekend plans with the man she was meeting with. Were he more rational, Harry would know better than to be jealous of a 65 year old man being humored by a young woman wooing him as a client.... But Harry in actuality was over 900 years old and utterly raving mad by most standards and all he knew was his pet was talking to another man and making plans without talking to him. He was sufficiently angry. 

So angry he barely spoke two words to her between her office and the town car--- then in the car, his hand took hers and pulled it to his groin as he put up the partition between the front and back seat up. She happily rubbed him inside his trousers as she kissed his lips slowly and deeply. This was her chance to make it up to him....

But then came strike three.

He began unzipping his pants to pull himself out and Lucy dared to tell him no. 

"No? Come now, Lucy you don't mean that."

"Harry.... Please, please just lets wait until tonight....."

"We have twenty minutes until we're at the restaraunt and I want it NOW, Lucy." His tone was warning. But she pulled her hand away.

"No, Harry--- just no." And he fumed. 

"Lucy.........." But he stopped himself. Tonight he would punish her tonight. She needed to learn subordination.


	2. Her Punishment

Lucy found her flat dark when she arrived home that night. Rather odd since after being called away from their lunch date, Harry promised to meet her there. He had promised to meet her there. She had even given him the key to let himself in in case she was a little late. As she went to flick on the light though, a man was suddenly behind her. She felt strong hands force her wrists to stay at her sides as the mans fame walked her face first to be pinned against the wall. She screamed when it happened, but it was all so fast it came out as more of a yelp. He laughed. 

"You. Are. Mine." The voice growled and she recognized it as a harsh voice Harry sometimes used when cross with her. She swallowed hard and whimpered a little.

"Harry, I---" 

"Don't call me that. You are in very big trouble, little Lucy and you will address me properly....." 

"M-master....... Please.... I don't want this." 

"See, my sweet little princess, I have been very wrong to you I admit because I let you believe that mattered. I let you believe what you wanted mattered as more than a whim to me... While I do so enjoy seeing you happy, pet, I don't in any way put your happiness above my own. Nor should you...."

"But Harry---!" He cut her off by tangling a hand in her hair and jerking her head back to make her yelp again. 

"You call me master, you human whore..." He snarled and spun her around in a way which wrenched her shoulder a little, not that he cared as he delivered a powerful backhand across her face. She whimpered and for a moment, wondered what he would do if she broke down in tears. Whether he would have stopped or not for certain, Lucy believed he would have and that was enough for her. She found herself whimpering and nodding a little. She did want to please him. 

"Y-yes master....." She nodded more. "W-what do you want.....?"

"To teach you a lesson.... Go into the dining room, Lucy and divest yourself of your clothing.... And do daddy a favor and lay on the table." He said and gave her ass a hard slap. 

Lucy did as he said.

It wasn't long before he entered and found her spread out on the table top completely nude and trembling a little. He immediately went to her ankles and gave her an elegant knot around each of them with one of his ties. "I've always seen something rather beautiful in being bound in your captors garments....." He purred softly. Then her wrists got the same treatment and he sat down at the head of the table, facing between her legs, his hands reaching out to toy with her inner thigh, making her gasp. "You need to be reminded Lucy..... Of what and who you are....... Lets start with listing your offenses, shall we?" He smirked and leaned back, just looking down at her body splayed out before him like a gift for his taking. And he told her of all her wrongs. Of all the many things she'd done to make him so very cross and of all the reasons why he was here right now doing this. He put the most emphasis on the fact she willfully disobeyed him and showed a clear disrespect for his authority and Lucy knew better than to argue or even attempt to explain.. "Now, Lucy, as you've been such a naughty girl.... What should happen to you?"

"I should be punished, master...." She replied tamely, though there was a tremor in her voice as she was terrified of what was coming.

"You sound frightened." He read her with ease as she took a drag off the cigarette he'd lit when she wasn't looking. "You should be.... To be honest, I'm not sure what I'll do in this sort of state. I've never been so... Disappointed in anyone, Lucy.... I still love you though.... But oh, darling how I loathe the side of you which was displayed today...." She lay there in utter anticipation. Her body was covered in goosebumps from the cold air and her whole self was trembling. She had a hard time paying attention to where he was moving, partly because she was unable to move her head but so much in the way she'd been tied..... And partly because it seemed her mind couldn't slow down from the dread of all the horrid possibilities. She always sensed he had this darkness in him and if it ever got out------

"AHHHH!!!" She screamed and snapped from her far away thoughts as the cigarette but burned the flesh of her rib cage. 

"It hurts to have someone disappoint you, Lucy..... It hurts very much....." And he removed the cigarette before doing the same thing again. Gods she writhed and begged and pleaded. It hurt so much. A searing, hot pain that wrenched through her body and made her struggle to writhe from him--- but she cannot. She is bound in this moment and left there to be utterly at his mercy. He delivered six burns to her side before dabbing out the cigarette. She's crying because of how it hurts. None of the burns are so very deep, but each is blistering with the intensity of the pain they cause her. He didn't stop until HE was done though. 

"Now, now, Lucy love..... Don't be so upset my darling.... You needed a reminder.... And you still do in my opinion.... Now just settle down....." His hand tenderly strokes her face as he waits for her tears to subside and her sweet aroused aroma to come. He knew it would, even if she didn't. For he knows the depths of her own self perversion better than she. "There.... My baby girl is all better..... Now for more fun....." He moved atop her suddenly and began to unzip his trousers. "You denied me today, Lucy and it hurt.... It hurt so deeply to be denied by the woman I love..... The woman I own...." And with this he began to rub against her. "And so instead of asking permission like a gentleman might his lady--- I see I must treat you as a stallion would mount his mare.... Without regard for your desires...." But instead of slipping into her, he pulled his hips back a little--- just enough to reach his hand down. Gods, Lucy could barely see for how good it felt to have him between her thighs. This was what she wanted... What she NEEDED. She hated to admit how much she got off on being utterly powerless. He tsked and let his tongue lave out to brush over her pulse point. She didn't notice the lubrication he was giving his cock as her head tilted back to enjoy the heady feeling of him being affectionate with her. 

She didn't notice when he ceased rubbing her sweet womanhood and shifted himself a little--- he'd given the ever so slightest amount of slack to her restraints, and now she knew why as he suddenly and without warning, thrusted his cock into her ass. 

She screamed in pain.

And he moaned in pleasure. 

"Ahhhh AHHH... Harry, please! Master--- MASTER PLEASE.... It hurts!!!!" She whined.

He laughed a little and just shoved in deeper. "You don't GET to feel hurt." He whispered in her ear. "All I allow you to feel is the desire to please me and THIS pleases me...." His voice was a heavy whisper. "Oh, Lucy..... Mmmm...." He groaned and she managed to hold back her whining now. She didn't want to displease him-- quite the opposite. She ached to make him love her. To make him happy with her. To please him....

Harry was pleased as he rutted hard into her, fucking her ass with no regard for herself or her desire, and yet still, he found himself doing so. It took time for the pain to subside, and perhaps it was in his natural rhythm. His newfound enjoyment of pleasuring her.... But his rhythm was becoming more and more tender despite himself as he delighted in the sounds of her pleasure. He decided to make this into another lesson as he felt himself beginning to mount a climax.

"Oh gods above Lucy.... Do you feel this.... Never forget how I can hurt you...." His hand reached down to brush the burns and she whimpered a little in addition to all the delicious sexual sounds she was already making. "Lucy, you are mine. Your body, your mind, your soul... These things aren't yours. They belong to me and I may do with them as I choose......" He grunted and swallowed roughly as he tried to keep his composure. But hell, she felt, sounded, and smelled so good.....

"Never forget that I can hurt you. I can pleasure you..... And I will do both as I wish...... And I will not be denied or stopped in my ownership. You aren't a person anymore, baby girl.... You are MINE." And with that word he came inside her ass setting Lucy off into an orgasm she'd never imagined her body could climax to. She screamed his name as her entire body clenched and released with the power of the lecherous delicacy he seemed to lay within her. A near nirvana where she she could but scream and tremble as a release-- still bound as she was. Oh the things he made her feel, the ups and downs and the glory of it all as it slipped together in her mind as a singular experience of her most sexually heightened experience ever. She was completely at his mercy in both physical and emotional ways and she had no desire to be any other way.

He would untie her later, and they would enjoy dinner and over the next 18 months, Harold Saxon would come to be the singularly most complex relationship Lucy could ever and would ever have.

But in this moment? His role was simple.

He was her god.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please no judgement for the fact their relationship is incredibly disfunctional and abusive. He's a timelord who is literally insane and planning to destroy her planet and her race.... Obviously their relationship is fucked up. Lucy is just fucked up enough herself to enjoy it though.


End file.
